Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of Frieza
Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of Frieza, known as '''Dragon Ball Kai: Wrath of Freeza (ドラゴンボール改：フリーザの怒り Doragon Boru Kai: Furiza no Ikari) '''in Japan is a role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the sequel to the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. It was developed by Monolith Soft, published by Bandai Namco, and licensed by Nintendo. It is rated T for Teen. Gameplay The game has a world map to navigate and an area map, just like in Attack of the Saiyans. However, the game has 3D animation sprites instead of 2D like the previous game. Unlike the previous game, your character can run, fly or jump when walking through areas. You can destroy obstacles in the same way you could previously but punching through obstacles is an option this time. Through most of the game, you navigate through the world map on Namek but you are able to navigate a world map on Earth at the end. The battle system is very similar to the previous game, keeping aspects such as sparking combo's, the rage gauge, and ability points. You can still use ability points to upgrade your characters stats and obtain new techniques. The active guard is also a feature. New battle features include the ability to go Super Saiyan, which lasts ten turns and requires a full rage gauge. Another new feature is the action of Saiyan characters increasing by two more points than other characters when leveling up due to their zenkai boosts. Additional features include being able to use the 3DS camera to capture pictures of the battles and the ability to zoom in on the world map. In addition, the game has the same equip and item system as the last. Playable Characters The game has seven playable characters and you can switch between the characters most of the time. * Gohan * Krillin * Vegeta * Piccolo * Dende * Nail * Goku Story The game begins with a prologue explaining how Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin used Kami's old spaceship to go to Namek so that they could use the Namekian Dragon Balls to resurrect their friends who had died in battle against the Saiyans. Yamcha had been killed by a Saibaman, Chiaotzu had blown himself up in a failed attempt to kill Nappa, Tien had died after his Tri-Beam attack drained his lifeforce, and Piccolo had sacrificed himself to save Gohan from Nappa. It takes 34 days to reach Namek and on the way there, Gohan and Krillin train by doing image training (training inside of their heads while concentrating). On the ship, Krillin goes over the basics with Gohan, which teaches the controls to the player and how to fight. Gohan can fight Krillin in a short battle sequence. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma land on a planet which they assume to be Namek. It is there that they meet Raiti and Zaacro, two Namekians. They journey through the planet and find one dragon ball, which turns out to be fake. They encounter enemies like treedons and dinosaurs. Raiti and Zaacro reveal their true forms as monsters and reveal the planet not to be Namek. Gohan and Krillin defeat them before they can steal their spaceship. Raiti and Zaacro are the first bosses of the game. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma then leave, heading for the actual Planet Namek. When they arrive on Namek, their spaceship is destroyed by Banan and Sui, two of Frieza's goons. Gohan and Krillin defeat Banan and Sui. The game goes through the events of the Namek Saga, the Ginyu Saga, and the Frieza Saga. The game ends with Goku returning to Earth and meeting Future Trunks, whom had killed Frieza. Future Trunks reveals the events of the future android attack, in hopes that the Z-Fighters will prepare. Garlic Junior is a secret boss that can be fought near Mount Paozu on Earth after Namek and before Goku's return and Future Trunks defeating Frieza. Category:RPGs Category:Video Games Category:Scorpionic